Inverse
by NoireGalaxy
Summary: The doubt and darkness seem to be growing inside Eren, and he swears he'll protect Mikasa from himself, even though it means pushing her away. So why does he make her cry? And why does he wake up to a world where everything he's known has been switched around, and now he's the one longing after a girl oblivious to his feelings? (Is sort of canon in the beginning, then deviates.)
1. Prologue: It Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Note: Total rewrite of Inverse. I was an idiot and sleepy when I was writing the first two chapters so now I'm giving it another go.**

* * *

_If we were given a second, no, a third chance to right these wrongs, would everything be the inverse of what it is now? Would I be given the opportunity to repent and change things?_

He was tired, so tired of being manipulated, being controlled. He wanted to curse the gods above for throwing him about like a ragdoll. He felt completely and utterly useless. Defeated. Some called him a monster, others a hero and humanity's last hope. He wished they'd make up their minds. And even if he didn't want to be called a monster, he knew that it was the inevitable truth, no matter how many times he tried to escape from it.

It was his destiny to become a wild beast, to forsake his humanity, in order to save others who were no better than him.

He might not have been able to curse the gods, but he could vent every ounce of his frustration and anger on the immortal giants. They had taken everything he had loved away from him. He resented them, but inwardly he wondered if they were possibly better than humans. He shook off the thought, but it always seemed to lurk at the edges of his mind.

He fought for as long as he could against the intelligent Titans, humans clad in layers of flesh and solid bone. But he failed. And as a result of that, he had to be rescued again. The shadowy doubt that always prowled around in his heart pounced on him, and revealed what he didn't want to accept. _What if they were right? What if we are all really just wolves in sheep's skin? Are we really that different from vultures, waiting for their next meal?That chance they gave me…if I accepted it, could I possibly save everyone I love?_

But now was not the time for that. So once again, he pushed it back further into the very recesses of his soul.

And when Mikasa confessed that she was thankful, so indebted to him for everything that she had, he was determined to save her from the eclipse of his heart.

* * *

Mikasa was worried about him. His growing darkness and turmoil that he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind a mask of passionate emerald green eyes and furrowed eyebrows pained her to no end, and she prayed for the little boy that had saved her to come back. Her actions were useless. And so, every day, she watched him step closer and closer to the brink of complete madness, and every day, she tried to follow him to that precarious ledge. But he'd push her back in the only way he could; in a loud voice with blazing green eyes, accompanied by calloused tan hands shoving her away.

God damn it, they were fucking fifteen. She doubted that other teenagers had to go through what horrors they had.

They had grown up too fast, and she knew it. They all knew it. They were all slowly inching their way towards insanity, and they'd have to learn how to embrace it soon, because the light sure as hell wasn't welcoming them back with open arms.

Still, only one word seemed to give her a little taste of freedom, of the oxygen a drowning man so desperately needs when he knows his lungs are about to collapse on him.

_Eren._

She called after him one day, inquiring if he was alright, because what else could she do? Hugging him would only serve to make his face screw up in disgust, and murmuring soft words of encouragement would cause him to yell at her. She did not dare to mention what she had said back on the battlefield when she thought they were sure to die. No, her pride was too great and his anger was strong.

"Eren! Are you alright?" he turned to glare at her.

"Leave me alone." He said, words menacing but broken. He wanted some time alone to sort out his thoughts and to fall into slumber, the only time when he could deny reality of its pleasures in taunting him.

She continued to run towards him, though, ignoring the fact that he was starting to get furious. Because she didn't want to flee from him, because to her, flight meant abandoning him and without Eren, she would be stuck in hell.

"Did you not hear what I said, Mikasa?!" his voice started to rise in intensity and volume. "Go the fuck away! Why do you even bother to chase after me? I'm a useless piece of shit! I don't need you to fucking babysit me! I'm not a doll, I'm not your kid, I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

Her dark and usually impassive eyes slowly started to fill with unshed tears. Like the dark clouds crackling with electricity but refusing to let the long awaited rain pour down. She didn't understand. Why would he do this to her? He had basically told her off for being attached to him, for feeling like that he was family, that he was home, that he was her whole world and the cause of her continued existence.

Eren ran away, trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault she was about to cry. Yet a small but brutally honest voice in the corner of his mind told him, _She never cries. And yet, her tears only fall for you._

He told it to shut up, and continued to try and run away from the guilt and shame he thought he had left behind.

And in a place where he had started to run, a girl who usually had a strong resolve and will to survive and fight stood with a broken heart.

She let the pain seep out of the small beads of liquid sorrow now flowing from her stormy orbs.


	2. Chapter 1: I Won't Let Go of Your Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Note: How'd you like the prologue? I completely forgot about this, and when I looked back and read the first two chapters I'd already published it made me cringe inwardly. So I decided that I'd make this better than before. Hopefully my motivation won't run out…Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

He was lying down on his bed after he had run from Mikasa. His thoughts whirled about in his head.

_Dammit, I made her cry. That wasn't my intention in the first place…but to keep her safe, I'll have to hurt her…_ Eren sighed and closed his eyes. Groaning, one of his hands reached up and pushed his chocolate brown hair out of the way. Why was it so hard to keep something or someone safe, but so easy to kill and maim them? Why was it easy to break someone's heart but so hard to make them trust you?

His head hurt. He decided he'd just skip dinner to avoid the crazy titan enthusiast and the resident horseface himself. As for Mikasa…he'd wait to see how it went the next morning. Eren started to slow his breathing as he nestled further into the pillows, hoping that for once he would have a short, dream-free nap.

Oh, how woefully wrong he was.

* * *

He found himself floating in a sea of darkness. It cradled him close as he was gently swayed back and forth. He tried to struggle out of its grip, but he found himself being crushed closer and closer to its suffocating embrace. He wanted to call out for help, but his voice wouldn't work. As he silently pleaded for help, a deep and commanding voice echoed through the vastness of the abyss.

_Eren Jaeger. For the lost souls drenched in blood, the last wishes and regrets of the dead, and the sorrow and despair of the living, bear the weight of all your sins and suffer the Titan's Curse of living in a foreign body, with no control over your actions or thoughts. Repent, and perhaps the chains that bind you will be cut off, and the wings of freedom will blossom from your back once again. So, will you stand up and fight, or will your fate end in tragedy?_

A chill ran down his spine. He didn't know what the fuck the guy was saying, nor did he give a shit, but there was something that told him that whoever the voice belonged to was dangerous. "I refuse to be a pawn that the gods use for their entertainment. I'll forge my own path, screw them." He responded steadily. He was surprised that his voice wasn't shaking. He tried not to flinch as the ancient, overbearing voice entered his thoughts again.

_Very well then, young Hunter. Be the lone wolf that stops at nothing to kill its prey._ The sound of a gavel pounding echoed in his mind.

A bloody red moon appeared from behind a group of gray clouds. The dull scarlet beams made him drowsy. They reminded him of the trickles of blood that ran down the bodies of the dying. With this thought, his eyelids fluttered shut, then blinked open again. The last thing he saw before his vision grew dark was a luminous silver rose blooming in front of his eyes, the petals starting to scatter, casting the barren landscape with an eerie ethereal glow…

* * *

A pair of vivid green eyes fluttered open. Eren blinked sleepily, long eyelashes casting shadows on his sun-browned cheeks. He blearily raised fists to his eyes and rubbed the cobwebs of sleep still clinging to his eyelids. Only to find that he couldn't.

Ropes bound him in place, digging into his tender skin and leaving red marks. A grimy handkerchief had been hastily stuffed into his mouth, and he could feel his cheek smarting from an injury.

He wondered where he was. He swore that just a few moments before, he had been in his own home, where his mother had sung a forlorn but pretty melody as she prepared lunch, and his father had quietly read the newspaper, glasses perched on the very edge of his nose.

Then he remembered.

There had been a knock on the door. His father, Grisha Jaeger, had risen from his seat and strode over to the door to open it. As soon as he did, a knife caught him in the chest. The late doctor didn't even have enough time to call out for Carla and Eren to run away.

Eren had just stood still, emerald orbs wide and unbelieving as he stared down at his father's limp form. His mother had turned around to see her husband splayed across the floor, eyes blank and empty, glasses askew as blood trickled down his face.

She didn't even scream. Instead, she took Eren's hands and hid him behind her in one movement, the knife she had been using to chop vegetables before held at the ready. When the shadowy strangers entered, she rushed forward and attempted to stab one of them, but she was hit in the back with a spear. The brunette woman, however, had time to mouth one last warning out to her precious only child. "Run, Eren! Run and don't look back!"

The three men advanced cautiously, weapons poised and ready to strike. "Don't try any shit, you little fucker. Got it?" Eren couldn't even respond. He was frozen in fear, his mind still not able to process his mother and father's demise. And then a swift blow to the side of his head knocked him out.

* * *

Vaguely, he wondered where he should run. _Where can I run? You didn't tell me where I could run to. I have no one…It's cold…So cold…_

He heard the criminals discussing his fate. "Do you think he'll fetch us a fair price? He's a kid."

"Have you seen those eyes? He'll be fought over. And besides, I'm pretty sure there are pedophiles out there who'll wait until he's matured enough to fuck him."

Eren didn't even bother to protest that he didn't want to be captured and sold into slavery. He was too tired, and all he wanted was to sleep a little. Maybe if he slept long enough, death would come and have mercy on him.

Just as he closed his eyes, a door opened and a young feminine voice rang throughout the small wooden cabin. "Ex-excuse me, um…I'm lost."

He turned his head and looked at the newcomer. She had long, soft looking black hair, dark, stormy greyish-black eyes, and a pale complexion. There were tears in her eyes as she sniffled and told her sob story to the slave traders. Eren stared at her wearily, not making a sound. If he cried out for help, what could a fragile little girl do for him?

"Hello, little girl, did you wander off into the forest?" one of the slave traders asked kindly, patting her head. She nodded and tearfully buried her head into a dark red scarf. "Well, I'll help you find your way back, okay-"

His words were cut off abruptly as the thing she had been trying to conceal behind her back went through his heart.

"Thank you, but I know what you motherfuckers are doing. So…die now, you pieces of shit!" Her sweet and innocent tone was gone, and now her eyes were full of a fiery fury. The other slave trader in the room turned around, aghast, and the girl quickly spun on her heel and ran into the closet. She came out a moment later, her knife now attached to the handle of a broom. She rushed forward and stabbed the man in the neck. The knife came loose and clattered to the floor. She grabbed it, raised it above her head, and started to stab him, making sure that he was dead. "Die, you worthless excuse for a human! It's only natural! This is what you deserve!" She chanted the words like a mantra, eyes bloodshot, tears streaming out.

Eren's eyes were wide as he witnessed the carnage. Somehow, he knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. Those tears coming out of her almond-shaped eyes…had he witnessed this scene before? Had he made her cry before? He couldn't remember. It was all so cold and confusing. And he was lost. Lost in his own delusion.

The Asian girl walked over to him, the prettily gleaming blade of the knife a sharp contrast to the slick, wet blood dripping down steadily. He didn't flinch as she bent down, though. His instincts told him that she was not out to murder him.

She started to saw the ropes, ignoring the chafing material rubbing against her soft palms. "My name's Mikasa. Your name is Eren, right?"

He nodded, and with a final slice, he was free. He sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists to get the blood circulating again. Then, quietly, he murmured, "There were three of them." She comprehended it too late. Her eyes widened in realization as the door slammed open and a burly man entered the cabin. He looked around at the dead bodies of his comrades, and then his gaze landed on the two children sitting side by side on the floor. "You…you bastards! They were my friends!" He rushed over to Mikasa and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

She started to splutter as her lungs were slowly crushed. Eren simply sat in horrified silence, staring at the dried tear tracks on her pale cheeks, at her desperately scrabbling limbs.

"You're an Oriental, aren't you? You'll bring me a lot of money…" the human trafficker cooed.

She spat in his face, and he growled and started to tighten his grip even more. Mikasa wheezed something out as she made eye contact with the boy's emerald orbs. "Fight! If you win, you get to live; if you lose, you die! Fight!" Her eyes were growing dimmer by the second, her flailing arms and legs starting to become more lethargic in their movements, her breaths becoming shallower.

_Fight._ Where had he heard that word before? Such a beautiful but ugly word…The world he lived in was so cruel and callous, yet beautiful…

He shakily stood on his feet and grabbed the knife. _Fight._ The word reverberated around his head._ Fight. _ It was almost a destructive hymn of elegance and death. _Fight. _An anthem, pouring from his very psyche. _FIGHT!_ With a loud roar to boost his spirit and vanquish his remaining doubts, he sprang forward, and pounced- and the knife met its mark.

He learned to never hesitate in making a crucial decision again.

* * *

He stood outside the cabin in the cold and bitter winter air, shivering. The Garrison had come to investigate the murders of the three men, and now he and the Oriental girl stood outside of the crime scene as she was being scolded by her father. "Mikasa! You shouldn't have done that! Do you know how worried your mother and I were?! When Dr. Jaeger didn't come to greet us, you should have waited as we tried to find where Eren was!"

She scowled up at her father. "Those pigs deserved it. How could I stand around knowing that somebody's future was on the line?" He sighed, and put a hand up to his head, massaging his temple. "Fine then. But please, just don't do that to me again. I don't want you to get hurt." Mikasa quietly bowed her head in defeat and mumbled a little apology.

Then Mr. Ackerman turned his head to look at the silent boy. He said nothing and simply shivered, dark brown curls of hair being tousled by the howling wind. "It's alright, now, Eren. It's safe now." He said in a gentle tone.

The German boy broke his silence. "…It's so cold. Where did they run away to, without me? Mother…where was I supposed to run? It's so cold and lonely…" His turquoise eyes were blank, empty, broken. He was simply a puppet with old, frayed strings.

The Asian girl's stormy orbs bored into him for a moment, and then softened in sympathy. She unwound the handmade claret scarf from her pale and delicate neck. She glanced at it for a moment, then raised her hands up to the boy's throat. She silently looped the soft fabric around his neck over and over. As she messily finished the knot, she stepped back a little to admire her work. A small genuine smile brightened her eyes and highlighted her pretty features. "There," she breathed. "You won't be cold with that."

His green gaze never left her face, although his eyes widened in surprise. She turned and exchanged a knowing glance with her father. She took a few steps forward, and then looked back to where the brunette boy stood. "Come on," she gestured impatiently. "I thought my meaning was clear with that scarf? Let's go home. Our home."

Eren's eyes became tearful. He nodded, and smiled. "Yes. Let's go home." He felt at peace now. As long as Mikasa was with him, he would have the courage to move along in life. The shelter of his parents' arms was gone now, but the simple yet complicated message in the warmth of the scarf she gave him would forever endure. She grasped his arm and pulled him along.

She never let go of his hand.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cries of the Doomed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Note: God damn it. My computer crashed when I was writing chapter one. Oh well. I managed to recover the data somehow…**

**Thank you for everybody who reviewed/favorited! It really made my day!**

**Briianna: Thank you so much! Yeah, I got tired of seeing Mikasa constantly chasing after Eren…so much that I was sort of yelling at my computer to somehow change the images…so I decided to vent by writing this!**

**Mtmeye: Thank you~ I think Eren would probably be more considerate towards Mikasa if he were put in her place.**

**R&Rs are appreciated! On with the story!**

* * *

Eren huffed, annoyed. He had been walking around for the past thirty minutes looking for Mikasa, dodging noisy housewives and the local bullies. Well, more like they avoided him, seeing as he had built up quite a formidable reputation when he had accidentally kicked a boy in the stomach and cracked his ribs. Stupid freakish strength. It wouldn't have been so bad, looking for his dark-haired savior, but with the crap ton of firewood on his back, no way in hell was he going to be too pleased when he found her.

"…Where could she be? There aren't that many places to hide in this little district…" He sighed again, and continued to scan the surrounding area with sharp eyes, trying to look past the adults and rambunctious children.

Aha! There she was. Under the big, broad leafy tree, casting a huge shadow on the hillside. He walked towards her briskly, feet never making a sound. He was about to call her name and tell her to get up, but then he noticed her closed eyes and her deep, steady breaths. A small, gentle smile crept onto his lips, and he stopped in his tracks once he could see every delicate detail of her face. She seemed to be relaxed, her head was lolling onto her shoulder and a little smile curved her mouth. Her long eyelashes fanned her face every time she inhaled and exhaled.

He wished he could stay in this moment forever, with the sun shining brightly in the cloudless sky and a cool breeze ruffling his clothes and already messy brown hair. But all good things must come to an end. She started to twitch and shudder, hands clenching and unclenching, legs making tiny jerking movements. Tears streamed out of her still-closed eyes, staining her porcelain skin, as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Alarmed, Eren looked at her prone form, taking in the situation at once. No. He wouldn't allow the nightmares to take her away from him again.

He shook her roughly, saying her name over and over again. "Mikasa…Mikasa! Wake up. It's time to wake up!" With a jolt, her luminous dark thunderstorm eyes opened, as she stopped struggling. She stared up at him for a moment, and then blinked. "You were having a nightmare." Eren quietly told her, trying not to show how worried he was. She nodded, and clumsily rose to her feet, grabbing her load of firewood and shouldering it. "Alright. Let's go." He looked at her face, noticing the still glistening tear-tracks. He turned with his back to her, before glancing back and asking, "Mikasa…are you crying?" A surprised look appeared on her face before she rubbed her eyes with a fist and said, "Eh?" in a questioning, confused voice.

* * *

As they trod down the path to their humble abode, they met some of the members of the Garrison. _Drunk, as usual…_ Eren thought. He watched as an obviously intoxicated Hannes sloppily made his way over to them, cheeks flushed a bright red. "Ah, Mikasa, Eren! You doin' chores for your mom again?" He slurred the last few words as his clouded eyes darted to the left of them. "Yes. You're drunk again, I see." Mikasa said, a hard edge to her normally soft voice. "Ah, yeah. Why? Wanna join us for a cuppa?" he asked. "We're underage, as you should know, Mr. Hannes." Eren cut in. The man's gaze flitted over to Eren's far right. "Yeah, okay. I knew that. Your mom would have beaten the shit out of me, anyways."

The other drunken men under his command snickered and took large swigs of their bottles, sweeping several cards out of the way. Eren watched as Mikasa's face screwed up in frustration and disgust.

"As inebriated as you are, shouldn't you be defending the walls?" she said, stepping back in hasty retreat as a man threw up his lunch. "Eh? Us, defendin' the walls? Hahaha, that's funny, that is." Hannes laughed, the other men chuckling and snorting into their bottles of cheap liquor. "No, girl, we're only the wall-fixers, you see. We're basically patchin' up the walls every so often. Never protectin' them. You see, the walls don't need protection. They're sturdy and they've never been breached inna 'bout a hundred years. Why start?"

"_They_ could be opening a huge hole in the walls at any moment, they could pour into Shiganshina and they could devour us all in an instant. And you're doing nothing to prevent it!" she said, voice rising in volume. The men stopped laughing, smiles gone now. Even Hannes had stopped smiling indulgently at the young children. "Well, we'll just have to pray that doesn't happen." he said in an unusually serious voice.

"The problem is, our prayers won't be answered. No matter how much we plead and beg, nobody will help us when they tear down the walls. So, we will live and die as cattle as long as we are trapped in these walls." she shot back. Fuming, she stalked off with Eren trailing after her.

"They won't understand, no matter how much I try to point out to them that they're a bunch of idiots who can't tell the difference between a Titan and a blade even if it hit them." she muttered furiously.

Eren said nothing, simply following her retreating form and tugging the scarlet scarf around his neck. As they turned the corner, the two young children heard cries of, "The Survey Corps! They're back! More people have died, I see…Another failed mission…" Mikasa's eyes brightened. "Eren, the Survey Corps are back! Let's go watch them!" He didn't even have enough time to protest as he was dragged along. As they vied to get a spot, images flashed before his eyes. They were blurry and hazy, but he could make out the murky images well enough. A brunette boy, excitedly grasping a small black-haired girl's hands and pulling her along, enthusiastic, sparkling eyes gleaming as he watched a huddle of defeated soldiers pass by…that same boy, now older and more mature, although the dormant fire that was always behind his eyes was now dancing with passion and hatred, they still retained the same childish innocence…returning from somewhere on a battered wooden cart, hands over his face as he cried for comrades of his…a blazing pyre in the courtyard, flames swirling a malicious, gleeful dance as the smell of burnt and charred flesh filled his nostrils…

All at once, the images stopped, and he was reeling back in shock. "Ah…" he murmured. Mikasa, however, didn't notice any reaction from him. She continued to stare avidly at the approaching line of soldiers. Mutters of "it's a shame," and "they were bound to fail anyways," rang out from the crowd. The soldiers' expressions were those of people who had stared hell in the face and had come back, shattered and unrepairable. Numerous bandages covered bodies, fresh cuts and bruises littered the soldiers' limbs, but the most haunting thing was their eyes, filled with a desperate wish to die and escape from the brutal world. An old woman ran out into the street, where the leader of the melancholy procession walked. "Moses…where is Moses? I can't see him…where is he?!" she spoke, a hysterical edge creeping into her voice.

The deeply lined forehead of the man contorted, as his face became dark and his lips twitched into a pained grimace. "Moses has…bravely fallen in the line of duty." he couldn't speak anymore. Instead, he slightly inclined his head to a man standing near the cart where all the dead bodies lay. He approached the commander with a small bundle of blankets in his arms. He accepted it, and handed it to the fallen soldier's mother. She grasped the blankets with shaking hands, and started to unwrap it.

A bloody, severed limb was displayed for all to see. Moses' mother keened and fell to the ground, weeping for her son. She looked up, waterfalls cascading onto her wizened and withered cheeks. "But-but he contributed to humanity, didn't he? He helped us to discover more about them, right? It doesn't have to be anything spectacular! He was useful?" The man hesitated, and then slowly said, "Yes…he did. We discovered more information about them when we ventured outside the walls…" Then he sank to his knees weakly, looking at the old woman full in the face as he, too, began to sob. "NO! WE DIDN'T FIND OUT ANYTHING ELSE! HE DIED IN VAIN! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" his rough voice receded into muffled whimpers as the woman screamed her heart out along with him.

The two children standing on a bench in the back stared at the Survey Corps as they started to once again walk down the paved street, bloody and tattered cloaks bearing the Wings of Freedom waving in the now ominous and foreboding gusts of wind.

* * *

As they started to walk to their home, Eren asked Mikasa if she still seriously wanted to join the Scouting Legion. Her eyes started to blaze with anger. "What? Are you making fun of me, too?" Eren shook his head. "No. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She seemed to relax slightly, although the tension in her slight shoulders did not completely disappear.

They arrived at their house. As they walked inside, Mrs. Ackerman's cheery voice rang out. "Ah, Mikasa, Eren, you're back!" she peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of the two standing side by side. "Hmm, looks like Eren's taken half of your load as well." she said in a mock disapproving voice.

"Pfft." Mikasa pouted, cheeks puffed out. Her mother giggled. They both set their firewood on the floor and made their way over to the kitchen, where delicious smells of Mrs. Ackerman's scrumptious cooking wafted out. Mr. Ackerman was already at the table, reading a newspaper. Mikasa sat down next to her father, and Eren sat down next to Mikasa. Mrs. Ackerman set down the plates full of food on the table. They ate in silence for a while, until Eren broke in. "Mikasa wants to join the Survey Corps." he said calmly, avoiding his foster sister's outraged glare.

Her father spat his food out, whether it was because it was piping hot or because of the unexpected news, Eren couldn't tell. Mrs. Ackerman, on the other hand, dropped several pots and pans. "You what?" the two parents asked. "Eren! I thought you wouldn't tell them!" the Oriental girl said angrily.

"Mikasa, honey, why do you want to join the Survey Corps? That's very dangerous! I forbid you from ever-" Mrs. Ackerman was cut off by her husband. "…what is your reason for this? You're not trying to be a foolish hero, correct?"

"No, Dad. I…want to see the outside world, a world free of Titans, where I can see things that I'd never have the chance to inside this enclosed space." the black-haired girl said confidently, eyes passionate. Her father said nothing but simply sighed, and nodded. "Very well. Just…please hold on a bit longer, please?" he said. Her eyes brightened, and she nodded happily, scarfing down the rest of her food.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll be back later," Mr. Ackerman said, throwing on a jacket and walking out of the front door. When he was out of sight, Mikasa's mother turned to her daughter and reprimanded her. "Young lady, don't you ever try to enlist in the military. You have no idea what you're in for-"

She was once again interrupted. "Can't you understand?! It's my dream, my lifelong ambition to go outside! Why can't you acknowledge the fact that I'm willing to lay my life down for humanity?" Mikasa yelled. She ran out the same front door her father had gone out of just a few minutes before.

"Why can't I ever finish a sentence?" Mrs. Ackerman muttered. "Eren, go after Mikasa, please! Make sure she's safe!" she called after the brunette boy as he nodded and dashed off in hot pursuit.

* * *

He eventually caught up with her. And boy, was he _pissed. _Did she not remember that disgusting pigs like the men that had captured him years ago could also enslave her? "Mika-" he called out, but he stopped abruptly as she sped up, a furious snarl ripping out of her throat. He soon saw the reason why the animalistic growl had been made as soon as a flash of golden-blond hair and oceanic blue eyes appeared around the corner.

"Oi, you bastards!" she shouted at the group of boys that were mercilessly kicking Armin to the ground. "Huh?" they turned and looked at the approaching intruder. "It's just Mikasa-shit! Eren's behind her!" they screamed and fled the scene.

"Hahah, look, I scared them off!" Mikasa said victoriously. Eren chose not to comment on this, and settled for pulling the claret scarf further up his chin. "Ah, are you okay, Armin?" she said, noticing the small blond boy beginning to stir. She offered a hand out to him, but he refused it. "I'm alright. I can stand up by myself." he said bitterly, getting up and brushing the dust off of his clothes. Although Eren gave him a dubious look, he refused to meet their gazes and quickly said, "Come on. We can talk somewhere else."

* * *

They sat on the lush green grass, staring down at the merrily trickling stream of water as Armin related his tale. "And then, I told them that humanity would need to go outside someday. That's when they hit me, calling me a heretic."

"Damn it, why do they look down on you for expressing your opinion?" Mikasa muttered angrily, tossing a pebble into the water. It sank with a satisfying _plop_. "Well, that's because people are wary and suspicious of messing up and inviting 'them' in. The King has forbidden any mention of wanting to go outside…"

"The King's a coward, then. End of story." Mikasa snorted.

"You're right, but is that perhaps the only reason?" Armin reflected.

"No. Drop it." Eren said.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the three friends. "…It's not happening." he said again. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed. "By the way, what possessed you to tell our parents?" she asked angrily.

"Since when did I ever agree to cooperate?" Eren said obstinately.

"So, how'd it go?" Armin asked timidly.

Mikasa muttered something along the lines of, 'a complete fiasco' and 'mom doesn't understand.' The blue-eyed boy nodded in understanding. "What? Are you gonna tell me to stop chasing my ambition, too?" Mikasa demanded. Armin shook his head. "No. I see where your parents are coming from, but I'm not telling you to stop pursuing your goal. It's just…those people, who believe the walls will protect us forever…who's to say the wall won't be broken today? Even if it hasn't been breached in a hundred years, who can tell if they'll come and devour us all tomorrow, or even in another century?" he said.

Eren opened his mouth to respond, until an enormous earthquake shook the very heart of the earth. **BOOM.** The three children wildly swayed back and forth, until the quaking finally stopped. "Huh? Was that an earthquake or something?" Armin said shakily.

They saw people pointing at something in the distance, expressions of shock and terror on their faces. "Let's go have a look!" Armin yelled. He ran off in the direction where the people still stood. "Oi, wait up!" Mikasa shouted. Once again, she ran off with Eren chasing after her.

_Clank, clank, clank_. A wind vane in the shape of an eagle spun back and forth. Eren looked at it, confused. The wind wasn't blowing. So why was the wind vane going ballistic?

"Armin, what's going on?" the onyx-eyed girl asked him. "What, can you see something?"

The small boy didn't respond. He continued to stare in the direction where Wall Maria defended the first of humanity's districts. A huge plume of thick, dark black smoke rose from the top of the wall. Soon, a giant, fleshy hand gripped Wall Maria, cracks and lines forming wherever the fingers touched the smooth structure. "No…it can't be!" Armin said in disbelief.

Screams of "It's fifty meters tall!" filled the air. "It's one of them…mankind's worst enemy…has arrived…" Mikasa breathed, looking up at the hand in horrified revulsion.

"A Titan." The bestial being's head peeked over the top of the wall, a dangerous and insane mix between a grin and a scowl on its stony countenance.

* * *

"Ah…it's moving," Mikasa said. The swarm of people below stood nervously, anxiously, holding thier breaths as they stared in terrified fascination. The monster's foot reared back- and hit the wall. **BOOM!** Rubble and shrapnel showered Shiganshina. Boulders hit multiple houses. "It's-it's broken?!" the Oriental girl said in bewilderment.

The onlookers didn't comprehend the grave situation for a moment. The reality set in after a stunned second. Screams rent the sky, desperate, hopeless pleas to the ruthless puppeteers in the heavens to have mercy.

A man yelled at them. "Get the hell out o' here! Hurry, the Titans are coming in!"

Mikasa, however, did not heed the man's warnings and ran off in a different direction. "Mikasa! Where are we going?" Eren yelled. "Mom! She was still inside the house where the debris landed!" She started to accelerate, panic and adrenaline lending speed to her feet. Eren now came to the same realization Mikasa had before, and he, too, began to bound forward in huge leaps. Where had he experienced this horror before? He had never been in this kind of dilemma before, had he? Then…where did all these painfully familiar images come from?

No. No. No. A drumming sounded in Eren's ears. Their house would still be there! Always, as it always had been, standing tall and proud, refusing to be weighed down by a mere rock. As they passed by a woman and a little girl kneeling over the crushed body of a man, his heart began to sink. Denial of the truth was never one of his abilities. He would accept it and find some way to work around the problem. So, why, then, did he forsake the truth and turn to the more comforting lies?

His fears were confirmed: their mother lay buried under the foundations of their home. "Mom?" Mikasa whispered. The woman's eyes fluttered open. "Is that you, Mikasa, Eren?"

"Come on! We'll move this pillar away! Help me shift it, Eren!" Mikasa shrieked, voice rising an octave. He gave her a startled look, but started to try and pull it away. A roar sounded. Mikasa looked up, and saw the grotesque figures of the Titans towering over the rooftops of the houses. "Eren, hurry!" the Oriental girl screamed.

"I know." he said.

"They're-they're here, aren't they? The Titans…they've entered Shiganshina, haven't they? " Mrs. Ackerman murmured. The two children ignored her and continued to try and clear the rubble. "Eren! Take Mikasa and run!" she yelled desperately. "I want to run away, too! So hurry up and come out of there! You're coming with us!" Mikasa shouted, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"My legs are crushed. I can't run, even if I got out of here in time. You understand, don't you?" she whispered.

"NO! I'LL CARRY YOU ON MY BACK!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT MY LAST WISH?! GO! LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!" their mother wailed. Tears rolled down her face, dark eyes gleaming with the liquid.

Eren started to cry as well. "No…It's happening, again." _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Slow and purposeful footsteps came closer and closer. Hannes popped out of nowhere and stood in front of the trio, blades drawn from his gear. "No! Don't try it, Hannes! Take the children, and run! Please!"

"You have such little faith in me! Don't worry, I'll exterminate the Titan and rescue you! At last, I can repay your father, Eren!" Hannes cried. "Hannes…I beg of you! For my sake, please!" Mrs. Ackerman screeched.

He hesitated, and took a step forward, as if to battle the Titan. He stared up at its face for a long time, at the macabre grin that leered down at him. He turned around and scooped both of the children up in his arms. He broke into a run, guilty conscience weighing down on his soul.

"Thank you." And she remained under the tons of crushing material.

"Mr. Hannes? Put me down! Mother's still there!" Mikasa cried.

"Mikasa! Eren! Stay alive!" the Asian woman called out. "Please don't leave me…" she mumbled, as the Smiling Titan began to almost lovingly clear the wood and rock out of its way. It picked her limp form up, then squeezed her brutally. Blood spewed out of her mouth. It slowly began to raise her body to its mouth, tauntingly, gloatingly. Eren looked at Mikasa's face, which was full of horrified anticipation.

Then he looked back at his adopted mother, unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight. Stretching its jaws wide, the Titan dropped the woman into its mouth- and chomped down. Ruby tears rained down, sliding down the once pristine white of the buildings. He tried to cry, but his supply of tears had dried out. As Eren felt the blood splatter his cheeks, he saw something lustrously gray in color drift into his field of vision.

He watched with wide amazed emerald eyes as the pearly silver petals of a rose illuminated the overcast, somber cosmos.

* * *

**Hahaha. I feel so evil. I couldn't update for a long time because my mom hogged the computer. But I did it! If it sounds a little rushed, sorry. I wrote most of this in the morning and edited it some in the end...still doesn't sound quite right...but oh wells. **

**Also, a little rant I've been bursting to say. (Don't read if you don't want to. You don't have to agree with me, but this is from my own personal experience.) I went on Instagram one day and I found comments on one of my posts, saying stuff like, "Kawaii desu~" and "This is so awesome, aishiteru!" Seriously. You have no idea about how much this annoys me. If you're not Japanese, don't say stuff like that. Really, I doubt even Japanese people say that when they're trying to speak English. It's really just insulting, and I should know because people have tried to say stuff to me in my native tongue and ended up sounding really stupid, or offending me by calling me some vulgar thing.**

**Whew. Excuse me. Just needed to get that out of my system. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! R&Rs are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trauer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Note: Thank you for all your suggestions! They really help me in writing! Also, I'll try hard to deviate from the canon storyline to keep it entertaining! Thank you for supporting this story!**

**R&Rs are appreciated~**

* * *

Emerald eyes still wide in astonishment, he raised a hand to the falling silver petals. They flittered to the earth noiselessly, shattering into fragments of multicolored light once they touched the ground. He caught one, feeling its silky texture for a brief second before it splintered into shards of rainbow. Eren glanced over to Hannes' other side. Mikasa had not noticed anything, which meant that he was the only one who could see them. In his heart, he knew that he was not hallucinating. He had seen these mysterious feathery roses before. He was sure of it. He started to tremble in excitement as he tried to force his mind to conjure up more pictures from an unknown place and time.

As he was lost in thought, Mikasa hit the back of Hannes' head harshly, causing him to stumble and falter in his steps for a moment. "Ow! That hurt!" he said, one eye screwed up in pain. "…We…could have saved her. If you had helped us…or even if you gave us a few more seconds…then I could have!" she said, voice trembling in rage and grief. Hannes glanced at her, before starting to run again, breaths labored as he struggled to find the right words to say. "Mikasa…I'm sorry. No, sorry won't even begin to cover it. But, the reason why I couldn't kill the Titan and save everybody was…" Rivers of water surged out of his eyes as he put one foot in front of the other, 3D Maneuver Gear clanking against his hips gently. "I was scared! I was scared of the Titan! There was nothing that you or I could do. Because of my cowardice, I was weak! Do you understand?! I was weak, and I was powerless to do anything because of that paralyzing fear!"

A chord deep inside her was stricken, and she stared at Hannes with inky black eyes before she bowed her head, dark bangs shadowing her face, teeth gritting. "Forgive me." Hannes whispered. They continued the rest of their gloomy death march in silence, the bellows of the feral and savage predators echoing in the hopeless background like a grim, grisly symphony.

* * *

Hannes had left the two children near the dock, where boats floated, waiting for departure. With a quick pat on their heads, he had run towards the main gate, where members of the Garrison were struggling to lower the weir. Eren stood in line beside Mikasa, noiselessly surveying the other peoples' miens quietly. An air of gloomy depression and fresh horror settled above them like a cloud. It was suffocating, but he could sympathize with how they felt. He had just seen the person that had been like a mother to him eaten alive. He touched his cheek, taking it away and holding it in front of him. He stared at his palm. Garnet blood sharply contrasted with his tan skin, like the dark night clashes with the bright dawn. He wasn't superstitious, no, the complete opposite, but he still took it as a sign that he was to be tainted soon.

He hoped that would never happen, but in the world that he lived in, contamination and corruption was a common occurrence. The infection would pass to him one way or another. And when that time came, he would have to be careful not to destroy the girl he loved the most.

Eren shuddered involuntarily, tugging his red scarf further up his face, hoping for a bit of alleviation from his fears. The rose petals had stopped falling long ago, and in their place, withered leaves rustled dryly. He took a fleeting glimpse at Mikasa. Her eyes were shimmering brightly as she fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment. Her eyes were blanker than usual, so hollow and devoid of emotion that it scared Eren. He didn't bother to stop and ask if she was alright. Of course she wouldn't be. What kind of sane person would be alright after witnessing the twisted murder of their loved ones? Instead, he held her hand tentatively, trying to transfer some of the warm heat radiating off of his skin to her ice cold hands.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, and then shifted her gaze to Eren's leafy green hues. No traces of tears were on his visage. Blood, their mother's blood, was smeared all over his cheeks. His hands, too. "Eren. How can you…how can you not cry? Why are you…so…cold and distant?" she asked in a trembling voice. Eren started, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but he ended up tripping over his words and stuttering. "I-I…"

"How do you have so much control over your feelings? I want to be like that…no, actually, I don't. Why can't you cry? Why won't you cry? Are you so detached from the world that you can't cry for Mom? For our home? For everything we regarded as precious?" Eren couldn't respond. He didn't have an answer, or a smart comeback to throw at Mikasa. No, she was different. He couldn't retaliate; in her presence he was lost. Was what she was saying true? Was he truly a statue, an effigy? The realization that the ability to shed tears had been taken away from him left him stunned. He hadn't cried in years. If you didn't weep once in a while, truly let your heart bleed out, could all the tears inside you dry up? The thought frightened him. He didn't want to be left desolate. He'd never had the time to be sad. How could he cry, when he was so blessed to have his savior near him? When she, his sun and stars and moon, was near him, being sad or depressed was a sin.

His silence continued, as his eyes became strangely unfocused, a glimmer of panic starting to spark in them. Mikasa saw the alarm in his viridian eyes, and interpreted it wrongly. "As I thought, you're nothing more than a tin soldier. You can't cry for anything or anyone, you can't feel, you're a pawn!"

Her words stung, each one of them a fierce assailant to his carefully guarded heart. She was the only one to get past the nearly impenetrable walls of his soul. Perhaps a numbered few had managed to get past his first line of defenses, but no one had reached the core of his being except for the raven-haired girl standing in front of him.

"It's not like that-"he whispered. She didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she wrenched her hand from his gentle caress. She shot him a disgusted look, checking her hands to see if blood had transferred from his hand to her soft palm. "Mika-"he reached out for her, fingers straining to grasp her hand again and apologize. "No, you know what, Eren Jaeger?! Don't ever say my name again! I never, ever want to see your stupid face!" Her tears flowed fast and freely as she brusquely wiped them away with a swipe of her hand. She spun on her heel, hair whipping around her face. Running through the throng of people and marching onto the deck of the boat, trying her best to ignore the forest green eyes that bore into her back.

"…I'm sorry. I only cry for you…" Eren murmured after her retreating figure. He stood in place stupidly. He wanted to chase after her, but his feet didn't seem to want to move. _Go!_ He urged them. But they remained stuck to the ground like glue. His arm was still reaching out to her, fingers furling and unfurling, grasping at the empty air. He tried to yell at her, to tell her that he was sorry that he hurt her in some way, but no matter how his lungs worked and his tongue moved to form letters, no sound would come from his vocal cords. He was mute, in the worst possible moment. His arm lowered a fraction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikasa was huddled next to Armin, who she had found as soon as she boarded. They huddled together, shoulders shaking, looking down at their feet with expressions of mixed horror and anger. A few members of the Garrison approached the boat, and raised its side up. The Oriental girl raised her head and leaned back, looking up at the sky, breath coming in short gasps as she fought to stop crying. No, she couldn't be weak, not when someone was depending on her to be strong.

She took deep breaths, forcing her mind to suppress the unpleasant thoughts of the Titans, her mother's death, and…Eren. She was still angry at him for not exposing a little of his softer, more innocent side to her. She just wanted to remind herself that he was human, too, and that he was always there by her side, and that they could comfort and understand each other like no one else in the whole universe could. But he denied her entry, met her with a rough and unfeeling glacier, when she had expected a reassuring hug and a tiny rare smile as he listened to her dreams of going outside with a taciturn silence.

She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. Her pride was at stake, and if there was a contest for who could be the most stubborn and contrary prick in the world, she would win. She stood up and leaned over the side of the boat, inhaling fresh air and trying not to smell the faint bloody, metallic tang the wind carried with it. Armin stood up beside her and murmured, "You seem upset about something."

She snorted inwardly, sarcastically wondering what else could go wrong in a day. But she knew that Armin was talking about something other than the Titan invasion, and was gently trying to persuade her to open up. "It's just…Eren." she sighed, Armin giving her an encouraging nod to go on. "I wish he would stop being so strong, for once. I…want to protect him. Just like back then…when he was hurt and scared and lonely, and he had no one to go to, I could just wrap a scarf around him and take his hand and say the most stupid things, like 'let's go home.' And he'd buy it, and grin, and then I'd drag him somewhere, but he wouldn't protest, he'd just keep following me…" She looked down at the glassy surface of the water bitterly, tears lazily trailing their way out of her dark and tormented orbs.

Armin didn't speak for a while. He finally said, "Have you ever considered that he became strong for you?"

Mikasa blanched, and looked at her intelligent blond friend out of amazed eyes. No, she'd never considered it. She was always on a one-way path to proving that she was right. His sky blue orbs twinkled down at her kindly, and she stared into them searchingly before she abruptly nodded. _I'll find Eren, and…apologize._ The word was foreign to her. Apologize? She had rarely done such a thing.

She began to walk, heading towards the docking plank that connected the side of the ship, meaning to open the side door and set about in her search for her foster brother, but a sudden explosion rocked the little vessel she was on. The constant roar of cannon fire in the distance, aimed at approaching Titans, stopped. Yells of "Shit! We're screwed!" and "Defend Wall Maria!" came from the area where most members of the military were clustered.

Another little ripple in the water, as the watercraft vibrated with an alarming intensity. The pebbles on the cobbled streets clattered, as people began to uneasily murmur and shift. The hairs on the back of Mikasa's neck stood up. And she soon saw the reason why.

**Boom!** A huge explosion. A Titan rushed forward, muscles tensed and fists held in front of its chest, as if it was ready to run a giant's marathon of some sort. It had leathery, armor-like skin, short cropped iron gray hair, ridged jaws that were firmly clamped together, and wildly blank white eyes, with no pupils.

This Titan looked unique.

And special Titans were not a good thing, as Mikasa had learned that morning.

And Eren was still on the ground, helpless, defenseless, vulnerable, as the majestic and brutal creature towered over him.

She screamed.

The humans that were still unable to board a boat screamed with her. Chaos ensued as they jostled for spots, pushing, shoving, scrambling, a writhing snarl of bodies that were begging for the predators to devour them.

Thunderous bellows came from the newly created hole. Enormous rumbling footsteps. The Armored Titan straightened, and then vanished into thin air, swirls of blinding, boiling hot steam rising from where it had previously stood.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, spotting the brunette boy. The boat started to move, accelerating quickly. She stretched out both hands to him beseechingly, earnestly, wanting him to reach out, grab them, be hauled onto the boat- anything, anyone-

He didn't move. Viridian greens still wide, a wounded, shocked look flitting across his face, arm still aloft, the hand that had been trying to grab Mikasa's sleeve with clenched and then unclenched once more, as if asking for forgiveness-

The boat turned a corner, and as Mikasa craned her head to catch a glimpse of the boy she loved, still shrieking and screaming his name, she saw a slim, lithe figure with chestnut brown hair and a ruby red scarf being picked up by giant fingers and slowly brought to a set of enormous white teeth.

She experienced her mother's death again in the form of a boy she had rescued from the old, abandoned ruins of a little log cabin, in a peaceful, starry and cold night.

He was a few feet away from the gaping abyss that was to engulf him.

She could not see him anymore as the ship took another turn. She sank to the ground, burying her head in her knees, violently shivering as her body wracked with sobs. Armin sat next to her, eyes wide and terrified, face pale, as he blinked back the liquid that was threatening to cloud his vision. He didn't speak but just patted her back. She shrugged his hand off after a minute, and then shakily rose to her feet again, swaying dangerously and careening madly as she made her way to the side of the boat again. Armin followed after her again, worried that she was about to drown herself.

She stopped, though. She didn't fling herself off the boat into the merciful arms of the river. Instead, she flung her head back, as if she was challenging the gods to throw their next hurdle of life at her, and she screamed, "You up there! Do you hear me, you sick fucks?! You think it's funny screwing with our lives like this, making us pay for some sin?! Hear me, then, we're not helpless animals! We'll find a way to retaliate! The Titans…I'll kill them! I'LL DRAG THEM ALL TO HELL WITH ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SWEAR THAT I'LL EXTERMINATE EVERY LAST SINGLE ONE UNTIL THEY'RE WIPED FROM THE SURFACE OF THIS GOD DAMNED PLANET!"

Her thunderstorm cloud eyes danced with a frenzied obsession, a furious maelstrom that consumed all. Out of breath, panting, she ignored all the stares directed to her. She collapsed, crying once again, but this time, her tears were ones of the deepest remorse and not anger. The blond boy looked at his usually lighthearted friend with concerned sapphire blue orbs.

Silently, Armin wondered if whatever omniscient deity that ruled the world was enjoying the show.

* * *

His head throbbed. His throat hurt. His chest ached. But what really tore him up inside was his _heart._

He wheezed and struggled for breath, rapidly inhaling and exhaling. Then he realized he couldn't see. White bandages swathed the whole top part of his head. He realized that his neck felt bare and cold, as if something should be there. He did the first thing any child who found themselves in an unfamiliar situation would do: he panicked.

He flailed and thrashed around. Under normal circumstances, his stoic demeanor would persevere and take over for him while his mind worked furiously, but this wasn't something he was accustomed to. He didn't have "that" person by his side like he usually did.

Who that person was or what their face looked like, he wasn't sure. Hell, he didn't even remember their name. But he knew that that person was special and important to him, and that he would have gladly sacrificed himself in exchange for their life.

He heard somebody to the left of him sliding a chair over, grunting. He tensed and ceased his wild erratic movements, trying not to hyperventilate as he curled up into the fetal position. Then a deep baritone voice blandly said to him:

"Oi, brat. Wake up. I didn't go to all that trouble of saving you for nothing, you know."

* * *

**End~**

**Okay, thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed and favorited! Thank you Blackout785 for your review! I was planning to keep it a bit canon for a while and then start deviating from the original storyline. So, here is the beginning of the split from canon! Some things will be similar to canon, maybe like finding out about the Female Titan and blah, blah, blah. I won't bore you with the details.**

**Also, to clear things up a bit in case you didn't understand:  
**

**Oh noes~Eren's lost his memory! Selective amnesia, anyone?**

**Mikasa's really angry at Eren, so she sort of focuses on her own problems and ignores him until Armin forces- I mean, persuades her to go apologize.**

**Trivia time~ (although it's sort of obvious, IDK)**

**Who do you think the person at the end was?**


	5. Chapter 4: Verblasst, Aber Klar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Note: To all the lovely people who have reviewed and favorited/followed, thank you so much! I'm really excited to continue writing because of you. It really makes my day reading over your reviews! Also, the previous chapter's title, Trauer, is German for grief or mourning. On that happy note, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**P.S. To Fire in a Dark Soul, who guessed the person at the end of Chapter 3 correctly, congrats! Virtual cookie?**

**〜****(^.^****〜****)**

**Remember, R&Rs are appreciated~**

* * *

"_Who's there?" Eren asked warily. The masculine presence next to him snorted. "It's a person. There. Does that answer your question, shitty brat?"Eren bit back a sharp retort, and held his tongue. An awkward silence settled over the room. "You…said you saved me?" Eren eventually broke the soundless barrier between them. "Tch." the man said._

"…_Is that supposed to be a yes or a no?" Eren was getting increasingly frustrated with this stranger, as he huffed and tried not to pout. Was there anything else this guy said besides 'tch?' Not that he could blame him. He liked the peace and solitude, too. "It's a yes, dipshit. You were about to become Titan food until I decided to be your fucking fairy godmother and kill the damn beast."He absorbed this information quietly, letting his brain process it. Now that he thought about it, he did vaguely remember being dangled upside down, an inch away from a seemingly endless cavern. That, and the hazy image of a person…a young girl? gently wrapping a soft red fabric around his neck._

"_Where's my scarf?!" Eren cried out in panic. He remembered that he used to have a bright crimson muffler that he never went without. The absence of its soothing warmth was probably why his neck felt cold and bare. "Tch. It's here, you brat." The man said. A piece of cloth was stuffed into Eren's hand, and his heartbeat started to slow._

"…_Oi. Why is that scarf so important to you, anyways? You were fighting for it tooth and nail even when you were unconscious." the man asked. There was no hint of curiosity or interest in his monotone voice, but there was a perceptible aura of commanding presence that compelled Eren to answer._

"_Someone special…someone very important gave this to me. I can't remember who, or why, but I just know that they were someone that I would give everything I have to protect."Eren murmured, threading the object through his fingers. He couldn't see it, but he could envision it in his mind's eye, a ruby red string of fate that was an essential part of the tapestry of his life._

_Nothing was said, but the silence was a comfortable one this time. "…How long have I been asleep?" Eren asked. "Do you really want me to answer?" the deep voice dipped lower in pitch. Something was off. Nonetheless, the brunette nodded. "Fine. You've been knocked out for three months, brat."_

"_Three months." was all Eren said. How could he be unconscious for three months? A fourth of a year gone, and he hadn't done anything but lie in a cot. Part of his life span wasted. Fuck._

"_Tch. That's what I just said." the man muttered. "If you have any other questions, four-eyes will answer them." The sound of a chair scraping, pushed away from the bed. Light footsteps headed towards what Eren could only assume was the door. "Wait," Eren called out. The footsteps stopped. "Thank you…for saving me."_

"…_Hmph." was all he said, before the pounding of boots on the floor continued. The door gently shut, and Eren settled back into the comforting lull of his pillows, feeling drowsy. After what seemed like a few seconds, the door opened again, and a bright, cheerful voice rang throughout the room loudly. "ARE YOU AWAKE?!" the feminine voice screamed. "What the actual fu-" Startled, Eren threw the covers off himself, flinging them into the direction of the sound, and assumed a defensive stance._

"_Oh, it looks like you are! Sorry," the voice apologized, as Eren winced at the loud sound, head beginning to throb more. "I'm here to take your bandages off!" Tensing, the brown-haired boy wondered if he could trust this overly energetic lady to unwrap the bindings that shielded his precious sight organs._

"…_Okay." he relented. "But, can you tell me where I am? The guy that was here before said that someone named four-eyes would answer any of my remaining questions…" She giggled. "Haha, Shorty always enjoyed his little jokes. I am the person he calls four-eyes, or occasionally, shitty glasses, or Hanji when he's serious!" The poor brunette child didn't know what to make of this, but he sat down where he was instructed to and tried not to flinch as cool, long fingers brushed his head. The bandages began to unravel. Eren closed his eyes, wondering what he would see when he opened them. As the last of the material was removed, Hanji said, "Okay! You can open your eyes now!" He peeked a little, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Then, he finally opened them, and he saw a woman with chocolate brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Goggles were perched on her nose, her bright hazel eyes twinkling behind the glass with a half-insane light. Eren's first impression of her was that she was not somebody to mess with. He was sure that she hid the dangerous, dark side of herself under a façade of crazy laughter and loony grins. Like what she was doing now._

"_So? How do you feel?" she asked eagerly. "…I think I feel fine, but my eyes are weird." Eren responded. "Ah, that's a shame." Hanji said, sadly sighing. "You'll have to wear the lenses, after all…" The lenses? He was extremely confused. Would he have to wear an eyepatch? "Ah, I don't mean that we'll have to gouge out your eyeballs or anything," Hanji said, noticing his confusion. "You'll just have to wear a special pair of lenses that help you see better. However, it'll change your eye color…maybe permanently."_

"_That's not a problem. As long as I can see properly, I'm fine." Eren told her. Hanji nodded, getting up, taking a packet from a table, and returning. "Put these in. They're not going to bother you for the most part, unless something other than water touches your eyes. You don't have to take them out unless you want to, they'll stay in for as long as you want them there."_

_He gingerly took the packet from her, ripping the top open and dumping the contents out onto his palm. Two little circular objects bounced out. With Hanji's help, he managed to put them in his eyes. He blinked. The blurry images from before were sharpening. "Better?"_

"_Better." he said. "Too bad, your eye color was really pretty." the woman said, adjusting her goggles. "Why? What color are they now?" he asked, trying to get accustomed to the alien feeling._

"_Hmm…dark blue? It's a pretty shade, too, but not nearly as nice as your original green ones…" she mused. "Oh, right! What are your questions for me, again?" Ah, that was right. His curiosity was driving him mad. "First, can you tell me who that guy from before was?"_

"_Oh, that was Levi, or Lance Corporal Levi, or Shorty, or OCD clean freak! Don't let him hear you saying the last two nicknames, though." Her voice became grave and uncharacteristically solemn._

_Humanity's strongest soldier, huh? Eren thought. "Okay then. Second, where the hell am I?"_

"_You're in the Scouting Legion HQ!" she said cheerfully. Way too cheerfully for someone who killed monsters for a living. Not that he cared. After all, hadn't he killed a man before? Some years ago…with that person again…he shook off the sense of unease. "…Third, have you seen a girl? I don't know what she looks like, but she gave me this scarf…" he held it up for inspection. _

_"No, I don't think I have, sorry." she said apologetically._

"_Ah." he needed to find her soon. Call it a gut instinct, but an unseen force was driving him to find the mysterious female. "Any more questions?" Hanji asked._

"_Yes. One more. What are you going to do with me?" An evil smirk crawled its way onto the brunette woman's face. "Well, we'll just have to see about that~"_

_He prayed that someone other than the mad scientist would have custody of him._

* * *

He sighed as he scrubbed wearily at the stones for what seemed was like the hundredth time. It had been a long time since the Survey Corps had taken him in, and he was thankful, but he really didn't get the point of what cleaning was supposed to do for battle skills. And, what was most frustrating was that he still couldn't remember the girl who had given him his red scarf. Her faint outline was the only fragmented remnant of his past. A speck of dust drifted in, disrupting his recollections of the past. "Fuck," he grunted, rubbing at the spot. He thought longingly of the breeze he felt as he practiced with his 3DMG...

"Oi, Eren, who gave you permission to cuss in front of your superiors?" A monotone voice broke through his thoughts, and Eren glanced at the doorway. A short man with raven black hair and piercing steel blue eyes casually leaned against the wall, observing him.

"First, you're not my superior yet. Registration's in two days, and even then it's going to be three years of training before I can choose which faction I want to join. Second, I didn't realize you were there because you're really short. Third, you can't really blame me for cursing when you have a sailor mouth yourself." He didn't regret anything, even if there was a chance that his guardian would murder him and bury him in horse shit.

"Hmph. Well played." Levi said, the corner of his mouth faintly twitching. "But, there's no doubt that you'll be the top graduate of all the trainees."

"And why is that?" Eren asked, already knowing the answer. His stoic mask didn't crack as he vainly tried to rub the grime away. "Because I taught you, brat. Also, you have natural talent."

"Wow. The famous Corporal himself, humanity's strongest soldier, gave me a compliment. I'm so honored." Eren said dryly. "Tch. Don't get too full of yourself. You'll get killed out on the battlefield if you do." Levi said.

"…And how do you know if I'll be joining the Scouting Legion?" the twelve year-old boy asked, his dark blue orbs narrowing as he contemplated a new spot of particularly stubborn dirt. "You've been hanging onto the hope for years now; that you'll meet 'that person.' And you feel indebted to us for raising you and feeding you and all that shit, so you'll give up your life for a career in the Legion."

_Shit. He's got me all figured out._ Eren thought. "…Fine. Whatever you say." he muttered. Levi smirked, then his face settled back into his usual unruffled expression. "By the way, it's time to take your medication." He held up a little plastic bottle at arm's length, looking disgusted. "It smelled disgusting, by the way. Probably tastes revolting, too."

Eren got up, dusting off his pants. He received the bottle from Levi, and apprehensively stared at the violently purple liquid. He wasn't too happy about this. He started to reminiscence about the first time he had taken the foul substance…

* * *

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he ran down the corridor, ignoring all the disapproving glances of the soldiers. Hanji chased after him, screaming, "TAKE THE MEDICINE! IT'LL HELP YOU, I THINK!"_

"_I THINK?! __THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT STUFF!" he screamed, rushing around a corner. "LEVI! HELP ME-" He bumped into someone. Falling dramatically to the ground, he rubbed his head and looked up at the person. Speak of the devil. "Tch. Stop being so noisy, Eyebrows can't concentrate." Levi huffed._

_Hanji rounded the corner and caught sight of Eren. "Levi! Help me, he won't take his medicine! It's supposed to help him, but he won't listen!" He understood immediately. Before the brunette boy could start running again, he grabbed his arms and firmly held him as Hanji forced his mouth open, injecting the violet liquid down his throat._

"_Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hanji said sweetly. Eren shot her a nasty, dark glare as he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh dear, he's becoming more and more like you every day, shorty. Not that he already wasn't." They both piercingly glared at her, two sets of blue eyes burning holes into her forehead. "Oh yes, the medication will help stabilize your mental and bodily health, Eren. A small side effect will be the darkening of your hair tone and a possibility that you might collapse in situations when your mind is under great strain."_

"…_Why do you keep inventing stuff that helps me but changes my appearance?" Eren asked her, trying to wash the bitter taste out of his mouth by swallowing his saliva. "I don't know. Maybe it's my subconscious talking." she shrugged._

"_What's going to happen when he's under intense pressure again?" Levi asked. "Well, he may go into a coma in the most extreme circumstances…but he'll just be knocked out for a few minutes at the most." the Titan scientist said._

_"...Great. Just what I needed to fucking make my day."_

* * *

He really didn't like the color purple. "Take the goddamn medicine already, brat." The raven-haired Corporal said impatiently. "Fine." Eren grumbled. He pinched his nose with his index finger and thumb, tilted his head back, and squirted the oozy liquid in. Levi handed him a glass of water, and Eren accepted it gratefully, gulping it down greedily.

"Your hair's getting long." Levi said, his way of making small talk. "It's making you look like a fucking idiot." Eren glanced into the small hand mirror that was sitting on a chair nearby. He retrieved it, and gazed at his reflection. It had certainly been a long time since he had looked into a mirror. His hair really had grown long, and it had changed color, too, just as Hanji had predicted. His ebony hair, formerly brown, brushed his shoulders. A pair of fierce cobalt orbs stared back at him.

He put the mirror back. "Well, are you going to cut it or not?" Levi asked. The boy wordlessly nodded. "I'll have Petra cut it for you later." He grunted, spinning on his heel and walking out. "…Not bad cleaning, brat. You'll have to work harder, though." he said, thoughtfully stopping and glancing back before he made his way downstairs.

Eren sank to the floor, wondering how time could irrevocably change someone. He pulled his trademark scarf out, gazing at it tenderly before knotting it around his waist and hiding it under his shirt. He continued to polish every inch of the floor until he could see himself in it, knowing that if he didn't Levi would (half-heartedly attempt to) beat the shit out of him.

The clean freak instincts driven into his head by Levi alerted him to a spider. "...Oh hell no, you came to the wrong neighborhood."

* * *

She was finally here. The first step towards avenging her mother and…Eren. It hurt even thinking about him, but she had promised herself that she would keep his memory alive. She'd fight to retain the memories of the sound of his voice, the color of his eyes, his personality...she'd hug them all close to her heart. "Mikasa, are you ready? There's no turning back after this," Armin warned, nervously fidgeting. "I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." she said. _Mother, Eren, please watch over me._ The remaining trainees filed into place as a bald man, obviously the head instructor, marched over to them and stood on a podium. His eyes were sunken and deep set, wrinkles branching out from the corners.

The instructor paced. "From today on, you useless sacks of shit are members of the 104th Trainee Squad! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. You are nothing but livestock, cattle waiting for the Titans to eat them! You're worse than scum. For the next three years, I will be training you hopeless fuckers. I'll teach you how to wield the power of retaliation! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still just be food? Will you be a shield that protects these walls? Or will you be a double-edged blade that strikes down everything in its way?"

Shadis stopped, and paused for breath, scanning the ranks. "Then, let me warn you; many of you will die during training. So if you have any misgivings about offering your lives to humanity, leave right now!" A few people stirred, but none dared to walk out. "Hm. Very well, then." He stepped down from his podium and walked among the ranks. He stopped at some, yelling questions at them. "Where are you from?!" he asked one scared looking trainee. "I'm-I'm from Stohess, sir!"

"Wrong! You're horse shit, from Shit City!" Shadis yelled. "I-I'm horse shit, from Shit City!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut. "Pitiful." he muttered. He interrogated them ruthlessly, harsh words biting. He skipped over a few trainees, and Mikasa knew the reason why. They all looked like they had been through hell and back, a deadly gleam of murderous killing intent in their eyes. Shadis skipped over her, pausing before Armin. "Who are you?!" he screamed.

"Ar-Armin Arlert, sir!" the blond boy shouted, saluting. "Where did you come from?!" Armin hesitated before responding in a small voice, "Sh-Shiganshina, sir." Shadis made a guttural noise in his throat. "What are you here for?!"

"I-I want to see the outside world, sir!" he stuttered. "Good! You'll be the perfect Titan bait!" the instructor yelled back, moving on. He caught sight of a brunette girl sneaking a steamed potato out of her jacket. "OI! YOU OVER THERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He stormed over to her. "I'm…eating a potato, sir." She saluted messily, potato still clutched in her right fist. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Sasha Braus, sir!" she responded. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE POTATO FROM?!" She looked weirdly at him before saying, "I saw it in the kitchen, sir! I thought it would be best to eat it fresh, sir!"

"So, Cadet Braus…why did you think it was a good idea to eat a potato?!" Shadis queried. Her ponytail waved in the breeze as she confusedly asked him, "Are you asking…why people eat potatoes, sir?" He stared at her, as the other trainees sent her shocked looks. Slowly, as if regretting it, she broke off a tiny piece of her potato and offered it up to him, the crumbs around her mouth only becoming more obvious. "You can have half." she said. A staring contest ensued before he yelled, "ONE HUNDRED LAPS." He confiscated her potato, throwing it to the ground as she looked at it, horrified. "AND NO DINNER." She ran as he started to call her insulting names.

He saw a bald boy, who promptly saluted. "…" He gave him the stink eye as he saw his left hand was on his heart, right behind him. "You. Who are you?" he asked. "Connie Springer, sir!" A few tense moments passed, before Shadis held him up by his collar. "PERFORM THE GODDAMN SALUTE PROPERLY, SOLDIER!" He dropped the short boy, and walked past the shivering, sweating kid.

"Oi, you! Who the fuck are you?!" he yelled at a two-tone haired boy. "I'm Jean Kirschtein, sir!" The long-faced boy somehow managed to smirk and look smug as he saluted the terrifying instructor. "What have you come here to do?!"

"I want to join the Military Police, sir! I want to live in the inner walls!" Shadis sneered at him, then proceeded to scare the shit out of a boy with innocent eyes and numerous freckles. "State your name, your business, and where you come from!"

"Mar-Marco Bodt, from Jinae Town, sir! I want to join the Military Police and serve the king, sir!" A cruel leer was directed at him. "Serving the king, huh? Well, I don't think he prefers soldiers like you, if you know what I mean." Marco's face paled, his freckles standing out more clearly against his face.

He finally made his way to the back, where the last person in line, an onyx-haired boy, stood quietly, head bowed. He appeared to be sleeping. "TRAINEE. WAKE UP." Shadis screamed into his ear.

"…Fuck. I would appreciate it if you could warn me before doing that." An audible mutter left his lips, as the others looked at him with fright and surprise. "What was that?!" A sigh. "I said," his head started to lift, and his bangs shifted. "I'm awake and listening to all your bullshit. Please be quiet. It disturbs my meditation." His dark sapphire blue orbs became visible, glowing chillingly. "You…the 'special exception' they spoke of..." Shadis whispered.

"…" he stayed mute, staring levelly at the head instructor. The bald man shook his head rapidly, and growled, "Don't expect to get special treatment, just because _they've _pampered you like a spoiled rotten prince for a while."

"I won't." Was their final exchange before Shadis brushed by him. The mysterious blue-eyed boy continued to stare straight ahead, a dull, bored look on his tanned face. Mikasa stared back at him, wondering if she had seen him before. Her attention snapped back to the instructor as he announced it was time for dinner.

* * *

"Damn, she's still running laps," Connie muttered, as he looked outside in the fading glow of the sunset. "Wouldn't want to be her." Jean said. "Yeah. First day, and she's already in trouble." Reiner, a stocky blond guy, said.

"I think someone said they were going to bring her food, soon." Connie said, shaking his head in awe at the daring action. "Well, we're officially in training for the military, huh? I wonder what the Titans look like…" Jean jerked his head towards Armin. "He would know. He said he was from Shiganshina, didn't he?"

They got up and gathered around the blond's table. "Hey, can you tell us what the Titans look like?" Connie asked. Armin nervously looked over. "Um…why do you want to know?" he asked in a soft tone of voice.

"I just want to know what we're facing." Armin nodded, taking a deep breath. "Titans…they're horrible. They're all so big, even the small ones, that they make you feel like an ant…a bug about to be squashed. They look like enlarged versions of humans…only, they eat people and kill ruthlessly." He took a great, shuddering, raspy breath before continuing his narrative. "They don't care how many of them get killed. They're only thinking about the best way to catch their next meal. But…all of that isn't even the scariest part. What I think is the most frightening thing about them is their smiles. Their teeth are stained with blood, but they still leer down at you…showing you a preview of what you may see right before you get chomped in half…" he stopped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He clamped a hand to his mouth, trying not to throw up.

The crowd of people that had gathered around the table looked scared at his vivid description. "Oi, Armin…are you alright?" Bertholdt asked tentatively. Armin nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I'm fine. Just…they're horrible. They give you nightmares…that's all you really want to know…"

Mikasa, back from the washroom, sat down at her friend. "…You told them, didn't you? About them." He shakily nodded. "It's alright. It's okay. They're not here right now. We're learning how to fight them, so don't worry, okay? I can't ask you to not be scared, but don't burden yourself more than you already have to." she murmured. The others stared curiously at her. "Ah, hi. I'm Mikasa." she noticed them and introduced herself. She didn't notice Jean blushing furiously. "Hi," Connie said. "Are you from Shiganshina, too?"

She nodded. "I saw my mother get eaten…" she stared at her plate with a mixture of disgust and anger. "Ah, I'm sorry for making you think about that again," Connie mumbled. "Nah, I'm cool. Anyways, I can't wait to fight and kill them." she said, slurping up some soup.

A blond, hook-nosed girl contemptuously asked her, "Are you seriously considering joining those suicidal bastards?" Mikasa glared back at her. "If you mean the Scouting Legion, yes."

She snorted and held eye contact for thirty seconds before returning her gaze to her food. Mikasa, finished with her dinner, stood up. Armin did likewise. "Well, we'll be seeing you guys around," she said. They headed towards the door. "W-wait," Jean said, grabbing her sleeve. Mikasa turned around, surprised. "Armin, you head outside. I'll catch up to you." The small boy nodded, walking outside and letting a blast of cold air enter the mess hall.

"What is it?" she asked, obsidian black eyes inquiring.

"Um, i-it's nothing. Just-you have really pretty hair." he said, a red hue blossoming on his cheeks. "Oh, thank you…" Mikasa said, unsure of how to respond. She couldn't remember the guy's name, even though Shadis had asked him and he had also answered with the information that he wished to join the Military Police. She made up a nickname on the spot, hoping it wouldn't offend him. "Thank you, horseface." She smiled a little and ran after Armin.

"Horseface…" Jean said. He strode outside, where Connie was standing. He buried his face in his back, crying. "What the-" the short bald boy turned around. "Do I look like a fucking tissue to you?! What the hell happened?" Jean said, "I'm happy…she made a nickname for me!" He was practically skipping around in glee. "What was the nickname?" Connie asked.

"Horseface." he sighed dreamily. Connie unsuccessfully attempted to stifle his peals of laughter.

* * *

Slowing down her pace so she could match Armin's, they walked along contentedly before Armin asked, "Something bothering you?" Startled, the Oriental girl stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Yeah. How could you tell?"

"There's that look in your eye. That look you get when you're thinking about…him." Armin said. "…I am thinking about him, but that guy from before, who just flat-out insulted Shadis…it's weird. I feel like I know him but I don't." Armin thoughtfully gazed into the sky, where the stars twinkled coldly. His breath made a cloud in the air as he sighed. "I don't know what to say, honestly. But…I think he is alive. And I don't mean any cheesy stuff like in our hearts. I mean that he's somewhere, and he's trying to find us, but he doesn't know where to start. You know him, right? He'll always try to keep the last remnants of his family together, no matter how torn and tattered it is."

She smiled, and tilted her head back. "Yeah." They amiably looked at the glittering heavens above, drinking in the quiet and stillness that was only marred by the chirping of crickets and the rustling of grass. Suddenly, someone bumped into Mikasa, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Ah. I'm sorry." A deep, soft voice reached her ears. By the torchlight, she saw the boy from before; the one with hair as black as midnight and big, dark blue eyes. He offered a hand to her. She accepted it and got up. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she blurted out. He searched her face intently, but he shook his head. "I don't believe we've met before."

Disappointed and slightly abashed, Mikasa dusted her clothes off, a little more forcefully than was needed. "I didn't get your name, by the way."

"It's E-" Eren hesitated. He remembered the last piece of advice Levi had given him before he had left: _"Don't screw up and shit, and give them false information when necessary."_ He hastily corrected himself, the briefest flicker of annoyance flashing across his calm countenance. "It's Recke." he said. Eren mentally facepalmed. Seriously, a German name that sounded absolutely ridiculous was the best he could come up with? A name that meant warrior? He could imagine Levi's disgusted look right now, along with his jeering voice. _"That was all you could make up? You fucked up, idiot.__"_

"Hi, Recke. I'm Mikasa." she smiled, offering a dainty hand out to him. He took it, shaking it firmly with his gloved ones. "Mikasa…that's a very pretty name. It suits you." he said, a tiny smile gracing his features.

The feeling of familiarity increased in her heart. "Well, it was nice to meet you," Eren said. "Oh, and, you should cut your hair. Although it looks nice, it could get in the way of your training." Mikasa grinned, and replied, "It was nice to meet you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They parted ways. On the way back, Armin was oddly quiet. His eyes glazed over, meaning that he was lapsing into one of his periods of deep thought, which Mikasa knew better than to disrupt. She tried finding something else to do on the walk to the separate dormitories.

So, she looked at the small, retreating figure of Recke, dimly lit by the light thrown by the torches. He stretched, his shirt riding up ever so slightly, enough for her to see a streak of bright scarlet around his waist. She took a closer look, but when she blinked, it was gone. She decided that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She'd visit the nurse tomorrow.

* * *

Bonus Extension

"Horseface...ah, it sounds really awesome coming from her..." Jean sighed. Connie, who was sleeping on the bunk opposite to Jean, buried his face in his pillow and laughed so hard that mirthful tears streamed out of his eyes.

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Marco, who had received the news of Jean's infatuation from Connie, tried to preserve the last shreds of Jean's dignity. They failed horribly.

"I...I need to go pee." Bertholdt said, biting his lower lip.

"I have to...um...go with Bertholdt to the bathroom." Reiner shuddered from the effort of trying not to laugh.

"...I need to sleep. Goodnight." Marco said.

Reiner and Bertholdt fell down halfway, clutching their stomachs and rolling around the ground, cackling and wheezing for breath. Marco, on the other hand, looked as if he was trying to suffocate himself with his blanket as he grabbed a fistful of it and crammed it into his mouth.

"OI. YOU. DAMN. TRAINEES. IF I HEAR ONE MORE SOUND FROM YOU I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, WRITE APOLOGY LETTERS HOME TO YOUR FAMILIES, THEN KILL YOU AGAIN."

"...Yes, sir." The lights turned off as everybody clambered into their bunks. A timid voice rang out into the stillness. "But-but sir, I still have to go pee!"

* * *

**...IDK. I wrote over half of this at night, and I'm publishing this now and wincing every time I read it. I'm regretting this...GOD BLESS THE BROKEN AUTHORS**

**Well, shit's been going down. I tried lightening the serious tone of the story a little with some humor...I'm not sure if it was so funny, though. (Still, poor Bertholdt. He wasn't joking about needing to go.) Also, to clear up possible confusion in this chapter, here are some crucial points that you need to understand:**

**1) Eren's lost all memory of Mikasa and people/events surrounding her. Besides the fact that she's a girl and she gave him his scarf.**

**2) Levi was assigned to be Eren's guardian. He wasn't too happy about it at first, but warmed up to him after a while. A long, long while.**

**3) There is a reason as to why I made Eren's appearance change. It's for the purpose of dramatic build-up.**

**4) Annie sort of replaces Jean's role in this chapter. She'll do that for a little while, until Eren becomes more acquainted with Mikasa and Armin. Then Jean will resume his usual post as Asshole-in-Chief.**

**5) Shadis heard news of a 'special exception' from Erwin, Hanji, and Levi. So he's sort of pissing his pants, knowing that Hanji and Levi might murder him if they hear any word of Eren getting severely mistreated. What? Years of taking care of a child can soften/aggravate someone.**

**6) Mikasa's doesn't realize that Eren's alive. She thought that he died years ago.**

**7) Levi told Eren not to reveal anything about himself unless forced to because he could be captured by the Military Police or Kenny Ackerman, who might hear of his remarkable talents with 3DMG and try capturing the prodigy. (lols sorry for spoilers if you haven't read the manga yet)**

**8) Eren has not, however, forgotten what a Titan looks like or the fact that his parents are dead. He just can't remember Mikasa saving him.**

**Now to my lovely reviewers~**

**Briianna: Thank you! I feel like a struggling author-which technically, I am...actually, scratch that. Thank you for reviewing, it encourages me to keep updating for you guys!**

**Eremika1234: Thank you for your comment, too! I'll continue to update. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. :)**

**Fire in a Dark Soul: Thank you so much! I appreciate your feedback, I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**Also, there might be a brief hiatus for this story, because I'm starting a new fanfic that I've wanted to work on for quite a long time but have never had the chance to. It's gonna be an Actor AU, probably Ereri...so yeah. Enjoy this chapter, because it might be a little while before I update any sooner. Thank you!**

**R&Rs are always appreciated!**


End file.
